Goodbye My Brother
by VINAI
Summary: "You're the only thing that mattered." *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!


**Goodbye My Brother**

A stream of rapid _pop!_ _pop!_ _pop!_ echoed down from the head of the corridor. The two ran the opposite direction as fast as they could. Jack checked his mag. He only had five rounds left, but he made _damn_ sure to make those last five rounds count.

He didn't know how long they ran for when Jack suddenly felt his partner halt beside him. Looking up, he saw what he prayed was only an illusion. But Mac's face suddenly came over with a rare spark of fear few ever got to see. It was a dead end. Jack turned on a dime when pounding boots came to a stop behind them, their pursuers having finally caught up with them. Guns clicked and loaded as the baddie's men aimed their sights. Even though he knew it would be futile, Jack quickly took a protective stance, pushing Mac behind him.

"Give us the hard drive and we will spare your lives." Their baddie of the week said, stepping forward.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. But I'm sure you already knew that." Jack said, keeping a steady hold on his kid. Just to make sure he didn't do anything. . . _Mac-ish_.

The bearded man smiled darkly. "Your snarking will get you nowhere, agent. Hand it over and I promise no one else has to die to day." He punctuated his point by holding out his hand palm side up, as if he just scolded a child for taking something that wasn't there's and asking for it back.

Jack was going to say something, but Mac suddenly pulled away from him. Jack whirled around wide eyed. Mac knew what he was doing was incredibly stupid. He knew you should never take the bad guy's word for anything. But seeing as they were outmanned _and_ outgunned. . . He just hoped this plan worked.

"I'll give it to you only if you let us walk out of here unharmed." Mac knew what he was doing. But in order for the plan to work, he had to get them out of harm's way somehow. By the way Jack stopped shooting apprehensive glances his way, it looked like his partner finally got the gist of what he was trying to do.

"Kid exits first." The older man added.

The man thought about it for only a second. His face completely neutral. "I don't think so."

Mac's stomach flipped and dropped all the at the same moment before bullets started flying. He dropped to the ground instinctually. Shouting quickly came into the mix. More bullets pinged around him. Mac looked up. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Blood sprayed from his partner's chest as bullets tore through him. Jack cried out and fell silent, crumpling lifelessly to the ground. Mac's heart stopped beating. Pure terror pumped ice through his veins.

"_JACK!_"

_**/ ~ _ ~ /**_

Mac's head was pounding when he awoke. He could faintly hear birds chirping and the rustling of leaves in the breeze. The sun was shining warm rays. He adjusted and felt his hand brush over grass._ What?_ Mac woke u a bit more and looked around. He was sitting against a tree in the middle of a wide lush green meadow.

"Hey, kiddo."

That familiar warm voice made him turn around. Mac didn't know what came first. The tears of joy or the huge relieved smile.

"Jack!" He ran into his brother's waiting arms, holding on to him for dear life. Mac buried his face into the older man's shoulder finally allowing his tears to fall. Eventually his silent tears turned into sobs that shook his whole frame. Jack held his boy tighter and rested his head over the blonde's.

"Oh, kiddo. I know." Jack murmured softly, his own voice trembling a little. "I know."

"Why'd you have to go?" Mac asked through his sobs. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Jack's eyes watered. How the fuck was he supposed to answer that? How was he supposed to explain to his poor hurting boy that he had to go on without him? Jack closed his eyes as hot tears trailed down his cheeks and dripped into Mac's hair.

"I don't know, buddy." Jack's voice cracked and he swallowed thickly. "I don't know why this happened but you have to do this. You can't give up because I ain't around anymore. You still have so much ahead of you, Mac."

The hurting blonde sniffled and shook his head against Jack's shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're the only thing that mattered to me."

"Aw, kiddo."

They lapsed into silence. Both just holding on to one another. Mac could feel his exhaustion start to creep up on him. His eyes started to droop as Jack carefully lowered them to the ground. His partner gently maneuvered him to a more comfortable position against his chest. Mac's eyes watered as he listened to the steady thump against his ear. He'd never hear it again. . .

"Shhh," Jack's arms were around him again, holding him tight. Strong and comforting. A calloused thumb gently wiping away his tears as they fell. "Close your eyes, kiddo. You're ok. I promise you're alright."

"Don't go." Mac whimpered, his brother's face blurry through his tears. "Please don't go."

Jack shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. "I won't." He said soothingly. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise, kiddo."

Mac was still afraid of waking up without Jack there, but he was worn out from his emotional turmoil and his eyes closed. Jack's heartbeat a soothingly lullaby.

_**/ ~ _ ~ /**_

He didn't know how long he slept for, but he woke up to the sun starting to set over the beautiful landscape. The sky turning a multitude of oranges, pinks and yellows. The grass glistened in the sun's final rays over the land. His partner was watching the sunset, arms still wrapped protectively around the blonde. Mac wanted to comment how pretty it was, but he was too content in his partner's warm embrace to say anything.

"It's almost time, kiddo." Jack said quietly. Mac was really hoping he was just talking about the sunset, but Mac was too smart for that kind of thinking. Mac's arms snaked around his partner, his heart pounding anxiously while tears flooded his eyes.

"No." Mac choked out, voice shaking. "I don't wanna go. Please don't go." The plea worked the last time. Surely it would work again, right?

Jack kissed the top of his kid's head, holding him comfortingly to his chest. "You know I love you, right?" He got a small nod. "Then you know I'm never going to leave you, Mac. No matter where you go, I'll always be there." Jack squeezed him one more time before they parted. Tears were in their eyes.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Mac asked.

"You will. You can bet on it." Jack smiled and held out a fist. Mac bumped it with his own sad smile before they both stood.

With tears in their eyes, they parted ways for the final time. . .

_**/ ~ _ ~ /**_

Mac woke up with a gasp on his own bed. He sat up putting a hand over his racing heart. The blonde's bedroom window was popped open just enough to allow the cooling breeze in. Something fluttering on his nightstand quickly caught his attention. Mac reached over and grabbed the small piece of paper. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his brother's handwriting.

_I'm always here, brother. Don't ever forget that. I love you._

Mac's vision was swimming, but a sad smile still crawled on to his face. "I love you too, big guy."

* * *

**I know passed loved ones probably don't somehow leave notes or anything like that, but I thought it was a sweet ending to this fic. Thx for reading! **


End file.
